Guiding Star
by Czar Dragon 21XX
Summary: X and Zero battle an extremly tough opponet! Meanwhile, Megaman and Light try to help Bass, but will he except their help? R&R!!
1. Wily's Creation

Guiding Star   
  


Czar Dragon 21XX   
  


advancingfire@hotmail.com   
  


Chapter 01: 

Wily's Creation   
  


Disclaimer: 

I do not own any of the Megaman X characters, they all belong to capcom I am not affiliated with them in any way possible. This is a fanfiction, written by a fan and is a fictional story.   
  


Author's Note: 

PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you can only think of something bad to say, say it! But--try to be nice, 'kay? It's my first (non humor) fanfiction. 

Guiding Star takes place after X6 but before the Zero ending. Because no date is given in the game, and it *could* (probably, thinking of Zero in X7) be even a year after the Nightmare Phenomena that Zero goes away. 

Fanfiction rated PG for some violence and mild language!   
  


***   
  


The blue Reploid performed a quick,diving roll in Mach mode, it was the only way to dodge the orbs of sparking electricity. His azure eyes glanced across the rocky terrain, his crimson friend had also escaped the barrage of charged spheres of shocking plasm. 

The large, bronze Maverick let out a growl and let lose another barrage of sparking, wine coloured orbs. All of which the two Hunters dodged nimbly.   
  


For the head of the Maverick Hunters 17th Unit, X and his crimson coloured friend, Zero, the head of the Special Unit #0, this was more of a game then a real fight. As the Maverick shot more rounds of electric orbs, it had become an unspoken contest between the two Hunters to see which could go for the longest without being struck by the thundering plasma. Noticing this, the bear-like Maverick seemed to go berserk, and blinded by anger, began hurling plasmatic orbs in every direction. "Damn you Hunters!" he cursed. 

After dodging several more rounds of the Maverick's best, the two Hunters -seeing as neither had been hurt yet- got bored and decided to finally best this low-level Maverick boss.   
  


X raised his Buster arm and took a few cheap shots around the beast's collar, while Zero's grip on his Beam Saber tightened and, starting up the DASH engines in his greaves, lunged at the berserk Reploid's chest. 

Before long, Zero became engulfed in the sweet thrill of battle, and his grip on reality faded to nil. In a moment both the enemy robot's arms lie, on the ground, a smoldering pile of twisted metal. Zero darted to the side, allowing X to take a few shots now that the Maverick was helpless. 

Once a few charged Buster shots had toppled the big Maverick on it's back, Zero charged at it, and dug the burning, green plasmatic blade into it's chest. Zero, smiling, twisted the blade cruelly, causing the poor Maverick to scream. 

"Zero, enough." said X. "Kill the damn Maverick. Let him rest in peace." 

Zero looked up at X. Their eyes meant. X thought for moment that Zero's seemed different - almost Maverick. Startled the blue Hunter took a step backwards. 

Zero did stop this unusual and sadistic behavior. "Right, whatever you say." was what he said, and he severed the once-sane Reploid's head in a quick blur of raging, green light.   
  


X placed a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

Zero nodded, "Of course I am, X. Do you have a problem?" 

"No, no. It is just that you were acting - strange." 

The red Hunter smiled and shut his eyes, "X, let us return to the base."   
  


***   
  


Mavericks. Reploids that have been "infected" with a virus which turns them against their human creators. Those affected by the virus become "Sigma's Enlightened." However, they pose a threat to humanity and thus they must be stopped. And so, to ensure the passing of humanity unto their next generation, the Maverick Hunters, a group of highly trained Reploids, were formed.   
  


"Master Signas." said one such Reploid of the Hunters. 

When the previous General of the Hunters resigned so he could participate actively in the Reploids War, Signas was selected to take his post... 

"What is it, Y-12?" he asked, his voice calm and collected. It seemed at times, that nothing scared such a man as Signas. 

The small robot began his report, "Sir, the good news, Maverick Hunters X and Zero have completed the Maverick Extermination of sector 4567." The Reploid's high toned voice rang through Hunter HQ's steel walls. 

"Uh-huh. And the bad news?" 

"Y-yessir?" 

"Well, you said the "good news" so it stands to reason, that there be also some bad news." 

The tiny Hunter cleared his throat, "Well, sir, it appears that another Reploid has disappeared. Presumably deleted like the others." 

"Another one...? Isn't that the third one this week? Well, who is it?" Probed the General. The other Hunter appeared reluctant to tell him anymore. 

"It, it was... One of your employees, sir. A mechanic. Mister Douglas, sir." 

"Douglas!" Signas' eyes widened. Memories of the chief mechanic filled his mind. When he first signed up, and was nothing more then a dirty prankster, to the time he had almost gotten himself, Signas, Alia, X and Zero killed by reckless driving. Signas turned his head down, not wanting Y-12 to see his pain. "I see. Thank you for the report." his voice was raspy and choked. It was the first time Y-12 had ever heard him sound that way.   
  


***   
  


The sun beat hotly down on Megaman's back as he ran down Main Street. On a normal Friday afternoon the streets would be full with tourists, traveling merchants, cars, buses, students rushing to school... But this Friday they were empty. An alarm had been sounded when a robot had broken the #1 rule of Robotics: A robot must never hurt a human. Well, this one had killed several. The blue bomber had come running from his creator's home to clean up the mess. 

"Rush Dog!" he shouted in his girly voice and his robotic canine partner leapt off a nearby house and landed gracefully by his side. 

Suddenly a ball of light struck Rush and giving a horrid cry he was sent cascading across the street. "What the heck?" 

The blue robot looked down the alley to see who had injured his sidekick. A familiar face ... "Bass!" gasped Megaman. 

"You seem surprised." Said that shadowy figure. 

"Your at it again!? Haven't you learned your lesson...?" Megaman pointed his Mega-Buster at Bass. 

Bass grinned. "Megaman. This may surprise you, but I don't want to fight you." 

"Then why did you kill those people!?" 

Bass' grin widened. "I had to do something to get your attention." 

"What do you need!?" 

Bass slowly said each word - as of they caused him some tremendous pain. "I need your - help." 

"Why?" the blue robot's expression softened. 

Bass was silent. 

"Darn your pride, Bass! What do you need?" 

Bass took a deep breath and stepped out from the alley. His body was grated and there was only a few sparking wires where his arm had once been. 

"What the...?" 

"Wily's new toy. I tried fighting him by myself, and... He's stronger then me, which means you don't stand a chance either. But maybe together we can best this 'bot." 

"What about the people you just killed?" asked Megaman. 

"Huh? They're not dead." Bass rose his Buster arm - the only arm he had- and destroyed a brick wall at the back end of the alley. There were several people beaten and tied together. 

The blue bomber called to Rush who, limping, walked up. "Make sure these people are okay. Bass and I have to talk."   
  


Megaman and Bass walked out onto the street. 

"What can you tell me about Wily's new robot?" Asked Megaman. 

"He's crimson, like blood. And, he's a humanoid, taller then us, though. He, he has long blonde hair... I - I don't remember anything else. He...no, I know nothing else." 

"That's alright. I'm gonna see if Proff Light knows anything."   
  


Chapter 01 

~FIN~   
  


Well, as you can tell my fanfic takes place in two different eras (X's and Megaman's) which could make it hard to follow... It will all make sense in the end, trust me. 

Ahhh There ends Chap 1 of my first (non humor) fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	2. Devil's Right Hand

Guiding Star   
  


Czar Dragon 21XX   
  


advancingfire@hotmail.com   
  


Chapter 02: 

Devil's Right Hand   
  


Disclaimer: 

I do not own any of the Megaman X characters, they all belong to capcom I am not affiliated with them in any way possible. This is a fanfiction, written by a fan and is a fictional story.   
  


Author's Note: 

Hee hee... Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chap!^-^ This is chapter 2 (duh) and well...enjoy! R&R! 

Guiding Star takes place after X6 but before the Zero ending. Because no date is given in the game, and it *could* (probably, thinking of Zero in X7) be even a year after the Nightmare Phenomena that Zero goes away. 

Fanfiction rated PG for violence and language!   
  


***   
  


Maverick Hunters X and Zero began their steady walk up the steep, narrow mountain paths. Towards the top of the mountain was a small base of Hunters and a teleportation pod which could send the blue and red Hunters back to the HQ.   
  


X groaned. "Why was the Hunter base built in such a location? Talk about careless."   
  


"You mean careFUL." Corrected Zero. "See, it may be hard for us to walk up here. But any Mavericks have to do the same thing. And we all know that there is an advantage in combat to those on high ground. What's higher then a mountain?"   
  


X sighed, "guess so. If I were a Maverick, I wouldn't bother climbing up here to kill a few Reploids. Heh."   
  


Zero turned so he would be facing X, he half smiled. "Whatever. X your not a Maverick, and I'm sure that they think differently then you."   
  


The two Hunters continued marching up the paths.   
  
  
  


"ZERO!" Came an ominous, deep voice from lower down the mountain path.   
  


The two Hunters turned to see a gigantic Reploid less then thirty feet away. He had hooked teeth and claws. Large arms and his body was coated in thick sheets of mahogany steel.   
  


"Is he a Maverick...? What's his name?" Questioned X.   
  


"Be careful, my scan shows him at Lv. 84. This could get hard." Warned the red Reploid.   
  


His chest plate slid open revealing 4x4 missile launchers. Giving a low growl he let fire on the two Reploids.   
  


"Oh crap!" Zero shouted, diving for cover behind a rock.   
  


X either leapt over, or blasted the first wave of missiles. They had limited homing qualities so ducking wouldn't be any useful.   
  
  
  


"Come out and fight me, Zero!" Challenged their aggressor, as he let lose the second wave of missiles; they were faster this time and one struck X's shoulder, nearly obliterating his right arm. He rose his buster and destroyed two more explosives that were heading his way.   
  


While the large Reploid's systems reloaded his MAS (missile assault systems) Zero powered up his Beam Saber and leapt out from his hiding place. Entering DASH, Zero practically flew down the mountain and slashed the adversary across the face. However, this Reploid had a secret; thin red lasers ignited from his finger tips, and he used them to keep Zero at bay.   
  


X stared at the two adversaries and the flashes of green and red light that scathed the air between them. What could he possibly do now? If he tried to shoot he could end up hurting his best friend, Zero, who's attack pattern seemed almost random. "W-who are you? Maverick!?" He called at last, a bit shaken.   
  


The enemy let out a pulse in the air, pushing Zero back a few feet. "I am Dart Engender. Yes, a Maverick!" He let out another pulse, pushing Zero back further. "I have dedicated my second life to killing ZERO!" He shouted, slamming Zero across the face with a mighty hand.   
  


"Zero!" X darted down to his fallen friend's side. He rose his X-Buster and shot Engender a few times. He helped Zero to his feet. "Are you alright?"   
  


"Just a bit of a bruised ego, I suppose." And he tried to smile. Suddenly his voice rang with urgence, "X, move!" And he leapt on X, causing them both to fall a few feet down the mountain as the Maverick released his third wave of missiles. X and Zero crashed hard on a small ledge.   
  


X stumbled to his knees. "It seems like he - he hates you."   
  


"Damn, X. Lots of Maverick's hate me." Zero pulled himself to his feet. "C'mon. Let's go."   
  


"But-"   
  


Zero was already back up to the same level as the Maverick.   
  


"Damn. Zero..."   
  


"Just die!" Shouted the Maverick, flailing his wide arms at Zero insanely. However, Zero was not be bested by some Maverick, and he rolled, skillfully dodging the blows and grabbed his Beam Saber from where he had dropped it.   
  


"Take this!" Zero shouted, but this time the Maverick was faster. Before Zero could stab him, he released a gigantic pulse pushing Zero up the narrow path.   
  


Just then X flipped up behind the Maverick and volleyed countless plasmatic orbs into his back.   
  


Dart Engender spun around and nailed X in the lower chest. X gave a short cry as the Maverick's mighty fist penetrated his body. Engender smiled and smote him in the face, causing poor X to cascade down the mountain, were he lay, still, unmoving...   
  


Zero half dashed, half leapt over the assailant and bent down beside his good friend. Resting his head gently on X's, he lightly kissed his brow...   
  


"Damn!" Cried Zero, "X!" Accelerating all six DASH engines in his greaves and lower legs, Zero charged into the unsuspecting Maverick Boss. Cutting off power in his left foot, Zero spun to the right and severed the Maverick's arm in a quick blur of unforgiving, emerald light. Tears streaked down Zero's face as his own world grew dark and unforgiving. In an instant both the Maverick's legs were smoldering heaps of trash and he lay on his back. "X had a life, and you took it from him! DAMN YOU!"   
  


Laying still on his back, half of his vision obscured by his own blood, the Maverick stared up at his conqueror..and laughed. "Now....you....can....feel....my....pain...!"   
  


"Shut the fuck up!" Zero shouted and he leapt on the Maverick's chest and dug his hands into the Reploid's circuitry. Giving a cry he tore the bronze armor off of his adversary.   
  


***   
  


Whistling, Thomas Light entered the kitchen. "Urm, Roll, how long until launch is ready?"   
  


"Just a few more minutes, Dr. Light." She said turning her head away from the stove so she could see him.   
  


"Ugh... My stomach's rumbling. Hurry, please." He smiled and patted his tummy. Light walked over to te window, letting the rays of the sun caress his aged features. "I hope Megaman get's back soon."   
  


Speak of the devil, just then the door swung open and the blue bomber, Rush, and a very injured Bass entered the house.   
  


"B-BASS!?" Screamed Light and Roll and they dove under the meal table. "M-Megaman, Bass is behind you!"   
  


"Don't worry." Said the Megaman, "Bass won't hurt you."   
  


"R-r-r-right." Said Light, crawling out from under the table and regaining his composure. "And I wasn't worried! Well, last time he was here Bass destroyed my Lab, remember!?"   
  


"I wouldn't dream of doing it again!" Bass said sarcastic tone.   
  


"Please, Light, Roll." Megaman said helping them up, "Bass is here because he needs our help. Don't ya, Bass?"   
  


Bass grimaced and limped to the other side of the room. He didn't want anyone to see him now.   
  


Megaman said, "Light, Wily has a new toy. It, well, it did this to Bass." He pointed at the injured robot.   
  


"What a shame." Light said rolling his eyes. "Well, come here, Bass. Let me - fix you."   
  


"No."   
  


"Wh-what!?"   
  


"You heard me, old man. I said no." Bass turned to the door. "It was wrong for me to come here."   
  


Megaman began to run to Bass, but Roll stopped him. "Wait Megaman!" She said, "Maybe you should let him go."   
  


"I can't do that. Bass was once my friend."   
  


"Megaman...?" Bass turned to face him.   
  


"Let me help you." Light said slowly, carefully choosing each word, not wanting to offend the mighty robot.   
  


Bass was silent for a moment.   
  


"Please, Bass. We want to help you." Megaman pleaded. "Let us."   
  


Bass walked over to Dr. Light. "Alright. Fix me."   
  


Chapter 02: 

Devil's Right Hand   
  


~FIN~   
  


And thus ends chapter 2 of my fanfic... Is X really dead? Yes. Or is he? Find out next time on ... (drumroll!!) MEGAMAN AND THE MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE!! Whoops, I mean, GUIDING STAR!! 


End file.
